Winnie the Pooh Vs. Reptilicus
''Winnie the Pooh Vs. Reptilicus ''is another all new upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropbox in the near future. Plot Danish miners Svend Viltorft dig up a section of a giant reptile's tail from the frozen grounds in Lapland, where they are drilling. The section is flown to the Danish Aquarium in Copenhagen, where it is preserved in a cold room for scientific study. But due to careless mishandling, the room is left open and the section begins to thaw, only for scientists to find that it is starting to regenerate. Professor Otto Martens, who is in charge of the Aquarium, dubs the reptilian species "Reptilicus" (upon a reporter's suggestion) and compares its regeneration abilities to that of other animals like starfish. Once fully regenerated from the tail section, Reptilicus goes on an unstoppable rampage from the Danish countryside to the panic-stricken streets of Copenhagen (including one of its famous landmarks, Langebro Bridge). The monster is finally rendered unconscious by a sedative, developed by ingenious scientists, and shot into its mouth from a bazooka fired by Gen. Grayson. However, the film is left open-ended. A final shot shows Reptilicus's foot, which had been blown off earlier by the Danish Navy's depth charges, sinking to the floor of the ocean, raising the possibility that it could regenerate into a new Reptilicus. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Mighty Ducks, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Paxton, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubble and Buttercup), The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Team Rocket, Dr. Facilier, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Mojo Jojo, The Crime Empire, The Rough Gang and The Trix are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Team Rocket, Dr. Facilier, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Mojo Jojo, The Crime Empire, The Rough Gang and The Trix will be working with Reptilicus. * This film marks the first debut of 009 Domino from Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns and The Mighty Ducks from The Mighty Ducks. * Reptilicus was re-released on on DVD and Blue-Ray in 2015, the same year, Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins, Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games were released on DVD, Thomas & Friends: Season 19 first broadcast in the UK and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 5 first broadcast in the US. * Both Rock-a-Doodle and Reptilicus were released on DVD by MGM Home Entertainment. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Censored films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Monster films Category:Epic films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers